L'espace de nos corps
by Lusaka
Summary: Cela commence souvent par des mots, un regard, des gestes discrets. Et très vite, on veut plus. On cherche alors à réduire l'espace de nos corps, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. [OS HP-RL] commande de Lollie Lovegood !


**Disclaimer :** tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple :** HP/RL !

**Résumé :** Cela commence souvent par des mots, un regard, des gestes discrets. Et très vite, on veut plus. On cherche alors à réduire l'espace de nos corps, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un...

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Maintenant que "Charade à trois" est finie, je n'ai plus de scrupules à poster cet OS sur lequel je planche depuis quelques temps. C'est Lollie Love qui m'a commandé cette histoire. Sa demande était la suivante : un OS entre Harry et Remus, après la guerre, dans lequel Remus aiderait Harry à passer à autre chose. Et bien voilà, ça s'appelle "L'espace de nos corps" et c'est tout pour toi Lollie Love ! ^^

Plus largement, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira à tous. Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir demandé un nouveau HP-RL après "ça n'était pas écrit", et j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce nouvel OS. Il est un peu long, mais découpé en plusieurs petites parties, vous verrez... ^^

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et des bisous à toi Lollie !

* * *

**L'espace de nos corps. **

**P****lus d'un mètre. **

Harry Potter se sentait épuisé. Epuisé et révolté à la fois. Il tourna la tête en direction de ses amis et leur demanda à voix basse :

- Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ?

Entre les bras de Ron Weasley, Hermione soupira, secouant la tête. Bien sûr que ça n'était pas normal. Cette cérémonie à laquelle ils assistaient mettait parfaitement en évidence toute l'hypocrisie du monde sorcier. Si le discours du nouveau ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, rendait un vibrant hommage à tous les sorciers qui avaient, quelques jours plus tôt, vaincu Voldemort lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard, il était parfaitement inadmissible que certains de ces guerriers dont il parlait n'aient pu assister à ce jubilé.

- Je m'en vais, annonça-t-il à mi-voix en se penchant vers Ginny.

- Harry, non, tu…

- Quoi ?, s'agaça-t-il en fixant la rouquine. Je vais déclencher un incident diplomatique ? Et bien tant mieux.

Sans plus attendre, il fendit la foule, passant près de tous ceux qui constituaient sa famille et qui l'avaient soutenu jusqu'au bout, et quitta le hall du ministère. Il n'avait que faire d'un monde en paix si tous les êtres magiques ne pouvaient y vivre libres. Sans se soucier des nombreux regards qui s'étaient tournés vers lui, il disparut.

Depuis la toute récente mort de Voldemort, la communauté sorcière tâchait déjà de se reconstruire. Des travaux avaient été lancés à Poudlard, de nombreux enterrements adoucissaient les deuils. Harry, quant à lui, avait passé ces quelques jours à aider du mieux possible chaque membre de l'Ordre, les accompagnants dans leur douleur. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moment pour parler à Ginny qui pourtant, ne semblait attendre que cela. Si la paix revenait tranquillement dans les rues sorcières, le cœur d'Harry n'avait jamais été aussi perturbé.

Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme s'il s'était endormi au moment où Voldemort était tombé. Il allait et venait, d'une famille à l'autre, d'une maison à l'autre, s'assurant que tout le monde retrouvait un équilibre. Sans s'occuper du sien. Les Weasley se consacraient aux travaux du Terrier, Bill et Fleur étaient retournés s'installer au Shell Cottage et les jumeaux mettaient tout en œuvre pour faire repartir leur petit commerce. Hermione et Ron avaient pour projet de trouver une maison pour eux, et Ginny attendait patiemment la réouverture de Poudlard pour terminer ses études.

Une fois dans les rues londoniennes il se demanda où il pouvait aller. Sans doute là où se trouvaient ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être invités à la cérémonie. Ses pas le menèrent d'eux-mêmes au square Grimmaurd, où, discrètement, il donna le mot de passe pour faire apparaître la vieille demeure de feu son parrain. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se dire que cette maison était désormais la sienne. Trop marquée par la guerre, elle restait pour lui le QG de l'Ordre.

A peine refermait-il la porte que deux petits êtres s'avancèrent en se disputant vers lui.

- Je l'ai vu le premier !, s'agaçait Dobby. Je peux servir moi-même Monsieur Harry Potter !

- Je suis l'elfe de cette maison !, répliquait Kreatur. C'est donc à moi de…

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, les arrêta aussitôt Harry en leur souriant. Profitez plutôt de votre liberté.

- Voilà, je l'avais bien dit, grommela Kreatur en se détournant vers les escaliers. Je retourne dans mes quartiers.

- Dans ses quartiers !, se moqua Dobby en le suivant pourtant. Entendez-vous ça ! Monsieur s'imagine que parce qu'il a reçu un bout de toile lui servant de chapeau, il peut se considérer dans ses quartiers !

Harry les écouta se disputer avec un sourire triste tandis qu'ils montaient dans les étages. Tant que la société sorcière ne changera pas, ces deux-là et tous les autres elfes de maison ne pourront pas se sentir véritablement libres. C'est en soupirant qu'il descendit à la cuisine, persuadé d'y trouver deux autres personnes rejetées par ceux qui se croyaient de vrais sorciers.

Et en effet, Firenze et Remus Lupin discutaient posément autour d'une théière encore fumante. A l'arrivée du jeune homme, ils levèrent la tête et sourirent.

- Déjà finie cette petite fête ?, demanda doucement le loup garou.

- Je croyais Shacklebolt plus bavard, rigola le centaure.

- Je suis parti avant la fin, répondit Harry en s'asseyant à leurs côtés. Comment va votre patte Firenze ?, ajouta-t-il aussitôt pour changer de sujet.

Il avait pris l'habitude de nommer les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Le centaure n'était pas humain, et lui avait souvent fait la remarque que ses jambes n'étaient rien d'autre que des pattes. Et cela lui allait très bien.

- Beaucoup mieux, merci. Je disais justement à Remus que je comptais rentrer chez moi ce soir. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité, sourit-il.

- Vous êtes ici chez vous, cette maison n'est à personne, répondit Potter en haussant les épaules.

- Je me sens mieux dans la forêt, répliqua Firenze. Les miens me manquent.

Le brun hocha la tête, comprenant. Le centaure annonça qu'il allait réunir ses affaires, avant de se lever, imposant, magnifique. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans son dos, et ses sabots frappaient le carrelage de la cuisine. Il disparut, laissant Potter seul avec son ancien professeur. Ce dernier buvait son thé, tranquillement, le regard posé sur Harry.

- Et vous, comment va votre épaule ?, lui demanda le brun en se servant à son tour une tasse de cette boisson chaude et sucrée.

- C'est encore douloureux, avoua le lycanthrope avec une petite grimace. Mais je ne regretterai jamais de m'être interposé entre le sort de cette sorcière et toi.

- C'était stupide, grogna Harry. Bellatrix aurait pu vous tuer.

- Ou bien te tuer toi.

C'était le quotidien de Potter depuis l'instant où Voldemort s'était effondré devant lui. S'assurer que les blessures de tout le monde cicatrisaient, refaire la dernière bataille en longs discours, essayer de comprendre les morts, les inévitables et celles qui auraient pu être déjouées.

- Où vas-tu ce soir ?, demanda soudain Remus.

Harry haussa les épaules, annonçant qu'il ne savait pas.

- Si je vais au terrier, Ginny va certainement passer la soirée à me reprocher d'être parti avant la fin de la cérémonie. Je n'ose plus aller chez Bill et Fleur, je crois qu'ils ont mis un bébé en route. Et pour finir, continuait-il en appréciant le rire de Lupin, l'appartement des jumeaux semble sans cesse envahit d'objets explosifs.

- Rien d'étonnant à cela, rétorqua Remus. Miss Johnson a beaucoup de courage de s'installer avec eux. Et pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas chez toi pour une fois ?

- Et c'est où ça, Professeur ?, rigola doucement Harry.

Lupin n'était pourtant pas dupe : derrière ce rire se cachait beaucoup de douleurs.

- Reste ici, suggéra le loup garou. Firenze va partir, je vais me retrouver seul.

Il jouait sur la corde sensible du brun pour lui faire accepter de se poser un peu.

- Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé, approuva Potter. Et la pleine lune approche, non ?

- Je ne disais pas ça pour ça, soupira Lupin. La cave installée ici au sous-sol il y a quelques mois peut encore me servir, et je peux me débrouiller seul. Mais toi Harry, quand vas-tu t'arrêter un peu ?

Le brun s'avança légèrement et plongea son regard vert dans celui doré de son ancien professeur, et lui répondit, très sérieux.

- Quand les personnes comme vous, ou Firenze, ou Dobby, pourront assister à des cérémonies commémoratives et recevoir tous les honneurs que le monde sorcier vous doit.

Ils se fixèrent sans ciller, épongeant les émotions de l'autre. Et au moment où Remus allait rétorquer, la porte de la maison claqua et les chamailleries des deux elfes reprirent de plus belle. Harry se redressa, rompant ce troublant contact visuel. Ce fut Hermione et Ron qui les rejoignit.

- C'est terminé ?, demanda Potter d'un ton ironique.

- Shacklebolt fait ce qu'il peut tu sais, lui reprocha la sorcière.

- On est parti avant pour te rejoindre, expliqua Ron en se laissant tomber à côté de son ami. Et puis ça commençait à devenir ennuyeux.

- Et Ginny ?, se renseigna Harry, s'attendant à la réponse.

Granger lui sourit tristement en secouant la tête.

- Elle a préféré rester jusqu'au bout avec ses parents.

- Ouais, faut pas lui en vouloir, grommela Ronald, elle est plus jeune et…

- Ta sœur a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, le coupa Harry. Nous ne sommes pas mariés.

Le rouquin se ferma aussitôt. Il avait parfaitement compris les raisons de la rupture du jeune couple pendant la guerre. Mais il était déçu de voir que même la mort de Voldemort n'avait pas facilité la communication entre son meilleur ami et sa sœur. Hermione vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules, et se tourna vers Lupin, pour changer de conversation.

- Au fait professeur, comment va votre épaule ?

- Très bien, mentit Remus avec un grand sourire. Nous étions en train de nous demander laquelle des nombreuses chambres de la maison Harry allait-il utiliser ce soir.

Potter n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que déjà Hermione s'enthousiasmait de savoir qu'il allait enfin dormir chez lui.

- Je te conseille celle du deuxième, à gauche, lança Ron qui ne restait jamais fâché après son ami très longtemps. D'après les jumeaux, c'est le seul lit qui ne grince pas !

Ne pouvant plus revenir en arrière, Harry jeta un regard sombre au loup garou qui évitait soigneusement de le regarder. Pourtant, il approuva le choix de la chambre.

L'après-midi s'écoula tranquillement, entre les récits de guerre de Ron, les questions sur l'avenir d'Hermione, le départ de Firenze, toujours un peu cocasse par cheminette, le silence de Remus et l'excitation de Potter tourné vers toute chose, tout être, tout intérêt, sauf le sien. Lorsque la nuit tomba, le jeune couple quitta la vieille maison afin de rejoindre le Terrier, et de rassurer tout le monde quant au départ brusqué d'Harry lors de la cérémonie.

**80 centimètres. **

- Vous parlez peu professeur, lança le brun en envoyant la vaisselle sale dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette magique.

Remus lui sourit doucement, étirant longuement son bras blessé avant de répondre.

- Je me concentre, murmura-t-il.

- Sur quel sujet ?

- Tu me demandais tout à l'heure quand était la prochaine pleine lune ? Elle est demain soir, souffla-t-il en laissant son épaule retomber.

Harry fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour son ancien professeur.

- Comment ça se passe ?, demanda-t-il. Je sais que vous veniez ici avec Tonks. Mais maintenant qu'elle est…

- Je me débrouillerai seul, le coupa Remus dans un sourire douloureux.

Potter hocha la tête et s'appuya contre l'évier, les yeux dans le vague.

- Elle vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura-t-il.

- Tonks était une grande amie, approuva Lupin. Donc elle me manque, effectivement.

- Pardonnez-moi mon manque de tact, mais j'ai toujours pensé que vous et elle…

Harry laissa la suite de sa phrase en suspens, craignant de réveiller trop de récents souvenirs. A qui la guerre n'avait-elle pas retiré un être cher ?

- Non, rigola pourtant Remus. Tonks et moi étions simplement amis. Je ne pouvais me permettre de…

- Vous savez professeur, le coupa Potter en se rapprochant de lui et en le menaçant du doigt, si vous êtes vous-même persuadé de ne rien valoir, jamais la société ne vous accordera autant de droit qu'aux autres sorciers !

Face à ce reproche, Lupin finit par éclater de rire. Le brun croisa les bras, vexé de ne pas être pris au sérieux, et attendit une explication. Il pouvait tout envisager, tout, sauf ce qui allait venir et qui allait arrêter son cœur un court instant.

- Je suis gay Harry, révéla brusquement le lycanthrope en se remettant de ses émotions.

Il se délecta de l'expression de surprise qu'il vit naître sur le visage du plus jeune, et décida de creuser un peu plus si possible.

- Et d'ailleurs, avant que la situation ne devienne trop pénible pour toi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger, sache que je me suis déjà installé dans la chambre du deuxième à gauche que te conseillait Ronald. Je te confirme que le lit ne grince pas, mais il est pris.

Cette remarque très pratico-pratique sembla sortir Potter de son état pensif. Loin d'y voir une allusion ou une suggestion au fait qu'il aurait pu partager la même chambre que le loup-garou, il répondit, très simplement :

- Oh, alors je prendrai celle de droite, ça n'est pas un problème.

- Celle de Sirius ?, s'étonna Remus. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus y rentrer ?

- J'ai… j'ai changé d'avis. Et comme ça, ajouta-t-il en reprenant définitivement contenance, si vous avez mal à votre épaule durant la nuit, je ne serai pas loin.

Lupin secoua la tête. Il avait, un court moment, cru que le brun allait enfin de l'avant, oubliant quelque peu le passé pour se construire un avenir. Mais non, il en était encore à penser aux autres, et jamais à lui. La soirée se poursuivit sans qu'il ne soit plus fait allusion au coming out de Remus. A la fin du dîner, qu'ils partagèrent avec les deux bavards elfes de maison, le lycanthrope en était même à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette scène. Il alla se coucher sans plus y penser, satisfait, au fond de lui, d'avoir réussi à avouer ce terrible penchant à quelqu'un, lui qui, depuis la mort de James puis celle de Sirius, n'avait plus évoqué ce sujet avec personne.

La douleur lancinante de son épaule en voie de guérison l'empêchait de s'endormir vraiment. Il entendit donc parfaitement les grognements d'Harry qui semblait se battre dans ses rêves. Remus finit par se lever et traversa le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre du brun. Les draps du lit étaient à terre, et celui que le monde sorcier avait rebaptisé le Sauveur, s'accrochait à son oreiller, le mordant à pleines dents dans un sommeil très agité. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, et son torse nu d'homme perturba un instant Lupin.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il posa une main fraîche sur son front moite et le rassura à demi-mots. Lentement les phalanges se décontractèrent, les lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant l'oreiller retomber sur le matelas, et le corps finement musclé se détendit, se rapprochant de celui de Remus, assit au bord du lit. Les paupières d'Harry papillonnèrent enfin et se soulevèrent dans la nuit. Se rendant brusquement compte de la situation, il se redressa, rougissant.

- Tu as de la fièvre, lui expliqua Lupin, et tu faisais un cauchemar.

- J'en fais souvent, c'est pas grave, souffla Potter faisant aussi bien allusion à sa température qu'à ses mauvais rêves.

- Très bien. Je te laisse du chocolat sur la table de nuit, lança Remus, joignant le geste à la parole. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Depuis son lit, Harry le vit s'éloigner et fut soudain pris de terreur.

- Attends !, lança-t-il. Je veux dire… attendez…, se reprit-il aussitôt, penaud.

Lupin rigola et revint vers le lit.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Je… je déteste cette chambre, murmura alors Potter en se levant complètement.

Malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce, Remus pu constater, une fois de plus, que son ancien élève le dépassait en taille et en largeur d'épaules. Pourtant c'est une voix presque enfantine qui lui demanda de l'aide.

- Je peux rester avec vous… toi ?

Pour seule réponse, le loup-garou fit briller ses dents dans la nuit et s'écarta, le laissant passer devant lui. Le grand lit de la chambre de gauche était suffisamment large pour accueillir trois personnes en toute tranquillité. Ils ne ressentirent donc aucune gêne en se glissant ensemble sous les draps, chacun de leur côté, sans risque de se toucher. Harry se rendormit aussitôt, d'un sommeil bien plus apaisé, le goût d'un carré de chocolat fondant encore contre sa langue.

A l'autre bout du matelas, Remus tâchait de trouver une position confortable qui calmerait la douleur de son épaule. Il finit par s'allonger sur le dos, bras le long du corps, parfaitement immobile, un peu étonné de la proximité nouvelle du corps endormi à ses côtés. La respiration lente d'Harry le berça un moment et enfin, ses yeux se fermèrent sur la réalité pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

**50 centimètres. **

Harry s'était réveillé tôt, la bouche pâteuse. En s'étirant, il avait frôlé une jambe nue à sa gauche. Appuyé sur un coude, il avait admiré quelques instants le visage apaisé de son ancien professeur. Malgré la pénombre que chassaient les premiers rayons du soleil, il distinguait nettement les cicatrices qui couraient, presque élégantes, le long des mâchoires, disparaissant sous le col du tee-shirt servant de pyjama au lycanthrope. Les lèvres fines, entrouvertes, abandonnaient un souffle régulier et chaud, comme le constata Harry qui avait placé une main au-dessus de cette bouche délicate.

Puis il s'était levé, sans bruit, pour accomplir sa mission du jour : aider Hermione et Ron à trouver un appartement, ou une maison. Depuis que Voldemort s'était effondré à ses pieds, il se fixait ainsi des buts, à la journée, n'envisageant pas encore de voir au-delà, plus loin dans l'avenir. Bredouilles en fin d'après-midi, ses deux amis l'invitèrent à rester au Terrier. Potter allait accepter quand il se rappela d'un détail : la pleine lune, prévue pour le soir même. Il expliqua la situation à Molly et Arthur, leur demandant conseil.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose, soupira le père de famille.

- Remus refusait que quiconque utilise Grimmaurd ces soirs-là, compléta sa femme.

- Sauf Tonks !, rappela Hermione en serrant sa tasse de thé entre ses mains.

- Justement, Tonks n'est plus là, il va être seul pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, expliqua Harry. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider !

- Je crois que tu te poses les mêmes questions que ton père, rigola doucement Arthur, sans penser à mal.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama le brun en se levant. Je dois devenir un animagus !

Tous ses amis présents se récrièrent : le processus pour devenir un animagus était long et difficile, et n'aboutissait pas forcément au résultat que l'on souhaitait. Il balaya tous les arguments et décida qu'il allait en parler d'abord à Lupin, avant d'envisager cela sérieusement. Il prit congé, et sortit dans le vent frais de ce début de soirée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplanner, la voix douce de Ginny le rappela. Elle s'avançait vers lui.

- Harry, souffla-t-elle en s'arrêtant à un mètre de lui, je voudrais savoir où on en est.

- Je suis désolé Ginny, murmura le brun. Je suis passé à côté…

- Bien. Tu ne veux plus essayer ?

Potter se contenta de secouer la tête, désolé de ne pas trouver d'autres mots pour soulager cette rupture. Tout son esprit était tourné vers Remus. La rouquine lui lança un sourire, compréhensive, puis tourna les talons en s'éloignant vers la maison.

Ce fut un lourd silence qui accueillit Harry dans la vieille demeure des Black. Il appela Dobby, puis Kreatur, mais personne ne répondit. Puis, il lui sembla entendre un bruit de ferraille, venant des sous-sols de la maison. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et repéra la trappe menant aux caves. Elle était ouverte. Il emprunta l'échelle de meunier qui l'entraîna dans les profondeurs qu'il n'avait jamais eu, jusque-là, le droit d'explorer. Il arriva dans un long corridor de pierres blanches, au plafond voûté, desservant deux pièces sombres et vides de chaque côté. Au bout du couloir, une lourde porte métallique entrouverte laissait filtrer un rayon de lumière.

Avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, Dobby se présenta devant lui, surprit.

- Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter ne doit pas entrer. Monsieur Lupin interdit que Monsieur Potter…

- Ecarte-toi Dobby, ordonna Harry, se reprochant aussitôt son ton péremptoire.

L'elfe de maison se dégagea de l'entrée, à contre cœur, dévoilant ce que cachait cette cave baignée de lumière. Debout au centre de la pièce, Lupin laissait Kreattur lui attacher une lourde chaîne au poignet. Il avait déjà les pieds liés. Toutes ces chaînes remontaient jusqu'au plafond où elles étaient fixées ensemble à un épais anneau de fer.

- Remus !, s'affola Harry. Qu'est-ce que…

- Il le faut, le coupa Lupin d'une voix rauque. Même si cet endroit m'a déjà plus d'une fois prouvé sa solidité, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Quelque peu horrifié par la situation, Potter finit pourtant par congédier les deux elfes de maison et attrapa la dernière chaîne pour venir la refermer lui-même autour du bras encore libre de son ancien professeur. Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il ne sentait pas le regard de miel posé sur lui. Miel épicé, alourdit par un voile sombre. La voix rauque de Remus résonna de nouveau, tout contre sa joue.

- N'entre ici sous aucun prétexte cette nuit.

Le brun se redressa et le fixa, étonné par l'attitude différente de Lupin.

- Le loup en moi se réveille Harry, lui expliqua le lycanthrope. C'est normal, mais pas encore dangereux.

Rassuré, Potter hocha la tête et se remit à sa tâche, vérifiant chaque lien.

- Tu as mangé ?, demanda-t-il ensuite en se redressant.

Le rire étrange de Remus éclata contre les murs froids. La question du jeune sorcier était optionnelle : la faim n'était pas un problème. A cause des chaînes trop courtes, ses bras étaient légèrement soulevés au niveau de ses épaules, comme s'il maintenait ses membres en position de croix.

- Crois-tu pouvoir supporter de me voir comme tu ne m'as encore jamais vu Harry ?, lança-t-il en se calmant.

- Je pense avoir vu suffisamment de choses horribles dans ma vie pour soutenir la vision d'un Remus Lupin abrupt, violent et frustré, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres rouges lorsqu'il intercepta la surprise dans le regard de plus en plus sombre de l'autre homme.

- Snape avait beau être un abruti, il n'en était pas moins bon professeur. De plus, je m'étais montré très attentif à son cour sur les loups garous.

Un ricanement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine de Lupin qui banda les muscles de son dos pour s'élever, par la seule force de ses bras. Il se laissa retomber, puis recommença ses tractions, plusieurs fois.

- Le sport n'empêche rien, n'est-ce pas ?, hasarda Harry en le regardant faire.

- Ça apaise seulement, reconnu Remus d'une voix effectivement plus calme.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?, s'enquit le brun, admirant sans le vouloir la force décuplée du loup garou.

- Sortir d'ici, lâcha Lupin en se remettant debout sur ses deux pieds.

- Et si je devenais un animagus ?

- Certainement pas !

La voix rauque empêcha Potter de poursuivre son questionnement. L'ancien professeur s'approcha de lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres.

- Et moi, murmura-t-il, une lueur dorée revenant éclairer ses yeux un instant, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je vais bien, assura Harry.

- Tu devrais te concentrer sur toi, ta vie, ton avenir.

- Je dois me concentrer sur la liberté que vous n'avez pas.

La grimace de Lupin le déconcerta. Mais il comprit très vite : dehors, la nuit était certainement tombée, et la lune, pleine et ronde, accomplissait son méfait.

- Va-t'en !, aboya Remus en se cambrant sous la douleur de la transformation.

Potter s'écarta, impressionné par la chemise du lycanthrope qui commençait déjà à se déchirer. Il sortit de la pièce en courant et poussa sur la lourde porte pour la refermer à clef. Derrière, il entendit un hurlement se changeant en véritable cri de loup. Les grognements sourds et bestiaux résonnèrent dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et il ne le supportait pas. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et abandonna ses forces. Il passa la nuit sur les dalles froides, refusant d'admettre qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'adoucir la douleur de cet homme. Il se colla contre la porte et commença à murmurer des paroles rassurantes, espérant que derrière sa forme de loup, Remus les entendrait, peut-être.

Il fut surpris lui-même de voir avec quelle facilité il trouvait les mots. Il parla des différentes réunions du ministère auxquelles il était convié, et auxquelles il n'irait pas. Il expliqua son envie de reprendre l'association qu'Hermione avait créée à Poudlard et dont tout le monde se moquait à l'époque, pour la libération des elfes de maison. Et puis, tandis que le sommeil alourdissait ses paupières, et que les grognements du loup garou devenaient une habitude, il revint sur la révélation de l'homosexualité de Remus. Cela ne l'avait pas choqué. Il s'était simplement questionné sur lui-même. Pourquoi Ginny ne l'attirait-elle plus ? Pourquoi n'avait-il plus d'appétit sexuel ?

Le sommeil eut raison de lui et de son monologue.

**20 centimètres. **

Laissant chacune de ses côtes craquer lorsqu'il se releva en se tenant le dos, Harry tendit l'oreille en direction de la porte. Plus un bruit ne venait de l'intérieur. Dehors, le jour était revenu, avec son paisible soleil matinal. Par la trappe de la cuisine, la lumière tombait en effet sur le sol de la cave. Le brun poussa sur la lourde porte blindée et entra. Au milieu de la pièce, le corps totalement nu de Lupin était emmêlé dans les chaînes, flottant à un mètre du sol, ses vêtements déchirés éparpillés un peu partout. Inquiet, Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette pour défaire les chaînes et le faire léviter jusqu'à lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette peau nue et appétissante, ces muscles forts et fins, ce sexe abandonné. Deux yeux miels s'ouvrirent brusquement et il rougit aussitôt en détournant la tête. Dans son dos, tandis qu'il réunissait les lambeaux de tissus pour reconstituer les vêtements d'un coup de baguette, Remus se leva. Absolument pas gêné par sa nudité à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer, il s'approcha de son ancien élève, ce nouveau héros, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Merci… pour cette nuit.

Après une brève inspiration, Harry se retourna, choisissant l'humour contre son trouble.

- Mais de rien mon p'tit loup ! On remet ça quand tu veux !

Surprit, mais absolument pas déstabilisé, Lupin rigola doucement.

- J'entendais tu sais, expliqua-t-il en laissant une de ses mains glisser dans le cou du brun, le faisant frissonner. Ça m'énervait, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de me détacher pour te trouver et te mettre en pièce. Mais j'entendais, et ça m'a aidé.

Sans vraiment anticiper son geste, Potter appuya sa joue contre cette main douce. Il n'avait pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis longtemps, depuis Ginny, avant la guerre. Il leva un bras, et à son tour, caressa du bout des doigts cette peau devant lui, passant sur l'épaule, glissant le long de la clavicule, s'arrêtant, du plat de la main, sur la poitrine.

- Tant mieux, murmura-t-il en souriant. J'ai reconstitué tes vêtements, ajouta-t-il ensuite sans bouger. A moins que tu ne préfères rester dans ton plus simple appareil toute la journée.

- J'y réfléchirai pour une prochaine fois, rigola Lupin en récupérant son pantalon.

Tandis qu'il se rhabillait, sous le discret regard d'Harry qui désemmêlait les chaînes, les voix des deux elfes éclatèrent à l'étage. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et décidèrent de remonter à la surface. Dans la cuisine, un homme aux cheveux roux flamboyant, farfouillait dans un placard sans tenir compte des recommandations des deux elfes.

- Fred ?, s'étonna Harry.

Le jumeau Weasley se retourna brusquement en entendant son prénom. Sa chemise sortait à moitié de son pantalon qui était particulièrement bas, retombant sans ceinture sur ses hanches fines. Ses yeux plissés se concentrèrent sur Potter avant de le reconnaître.

- Ah ! Mon héros préféré !, lança Fred en titubant jusque dans les bras du brun qui le rattrapa de justesse.

- Mais tu es complètement saoul !, s'inquiéta aussitôt Harry.

- Et il n'est que sept heures du matin, reprocha Kreattur d'un ton mauvais.

- Ouais, je me suis pas encore couché, avoua le rouquin en se laissant tomber sur une chaise autour de la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, lui demanda Potter.

- Tu vois, j'adore mon frère, mais quand Angelina se met à crier toute la nuit qu'elle adore ça, encore et encore, je préfère sortir. Tu comprends mon grand ?, ajouta-t-il en se penchant dangereusement vers Harry.

Celui-ci le repoussa, lui faisant remarquer qu'il puait l'alcool. Pouffant de rire, Remus posa une tasse fumante de café devant Weasley.

- Ouais, ben y'a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que George qui ait le droit de s'amuser, grommela-t-il. Mais j'en avais un peu marre de danser, alors j'ai voulu rentrer. Et j'étais plus près d'ici que du Chemin de Traverse. Désolé, marmonna-t-il ensuite, avant de se lever brusquement pour courir se pencher au-dessus de l'évier.

Les deux elfes se récrièrent bruyamment et Remus leur demanda de quitter la pièce. Potter grimaça de dégoût. Il n'était absolument pas embêté que le rouquin se soit incrusté chez lui, ni même qu'il vide son estomac au-dessus de ses assiettes sales. Pour lui, Gimmaurd était un espace à la disposition de tous les membres de l'Ordre. Il vit Remus sortir un cachet d'un tiroir et se pencher sur Fred.

- Tenez, prenez ça, lui murmura-t-il en l'encourageant à avaler le médicament.

Le fêtard obéit, tituba encore un peu, et tomba endormi dans les bras du loup garou.

- Quelques heures de sommeil, une tasse de chocolat à son réveil, et notre danseur nocturne sera en pleine forme, rigola Remus. Tu m'aides ?, ajouta-t-il en souriant en direction de Potter.

Ce dernier attrapa les pieds du rouquin et ils le montèrent dans une chambre du premier étage où ils le laissèrent, ronflant sous une couette moelleuse.

- Je vais aller prévenir George, lança Harry en redescendant à la cuisine. Je devais de toute façon aller au Chemin de Traverse pour voir Ron et Hermione.

- Je t'aurais bien accompagné, approuva Remus, mais je vais le surveiller.

- Et te reposer, ajouta Potter en lui jetant un regard lourd de reproches. Comment va ton épaule ?

- La douleur se réveillera plus tard, le rassura le loup garou dans un sourire.

Harry l'observa un instant. Ils étaient dans cette cuisine, séparés d'une table, et brusquement, la distance lui parut trop grande. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, le brun sut qu'il devait réduire cet espace. Dans un élan d'affection, il contourna chaises et table et s'approcha de son ancien professeur.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu toujours tutoyé ?, demanda-t-il une fois face à lui. Et pourquoi continues-tu de vouvoyer les autres, comme Fred ?

- Parce que toi, je t'ai toujours connu Harry, répondit Remus.

Le brun reposa sa main sur la poitrine de cet homme, geste qui lui devenait déjà naturel.

- Repose-toi, d'accord ?, murmura-t-il.

Vingt centimètres à peine. Voilà ce qui faisait battre son cœur ainsi. Lupin hocha simplement la tête avant de lui assurer qu'il allait certainement dormir un peu. Potter recula et quitta la maison par cheminette, en direction du Chemin de Traverse, comme prévu. Il y retrouva George, occupé à ranger ses rayons, et que l'aventure de son frère amusa beaucoup.

- Il a son propre appartement un peu plus loin dans la rue depuis pas longtemps, expliqua-t-il à Harry. Mais il continue d'utiliser Angie comme alibi pour sortir.

Puis il croisa Ron et Hermione, qui écumaient encore les annonces pour trouver leur logement. Ils s'installèrent aux Trois Balais, simplement contents de se voir. Mais Potter décida qu'il était temps de parler de lui.

- Tu ne t'occupes plus de tout le monde ?, rigola Ron.

- Il a simplement quelque chose à nous dire, l'arrêta Hermione en envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit ami. On t'écoute Harry.

Le brun parla prudemment de la nuit qu'il venait de vivre, de l'aide qu'il voulait apporter au loup garou, de l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait.

- Lupin est gay ?, s'étonna Ron. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru !

- Finalement, soupira Hermione, déçue, tu nous parles encore de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, de moi aussi, avoua le brun en rougissant. Je suis un peu… troublé par tout ça.

- Par quoi exactement ?, demanda la jeune femme.

- L'homosexualité de Remus, l'avoir vu nu, notre rapprochement, son attitude bienveillante, ses yeux, ses mains, et mon putain de cœur qui s'emballe quand je m'approche de lui, énuméra Harry, s'énervant après lui-même.

Un long silence suivit cet aveu. Ses deux amis se jetaient des coups d'œil, perplexes mais satisfaits que le brun pense enfin à autre chose que d'aider la terre entière.

- Il… il était l'ami de mon père…, murmura Potter. Et celui de Sirius. Il était notre professeur !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète là-dedans ?, grommela Ron en reposant sa bièraubeurre vide. C'est du passé non ? Il l'était, tu l'as dit toi-même.

Hermione se lança alors dans un long discours sur la découverte de soi, citant une étude poussée qu'elle avait lu dans un ouvrage quelconque. Harry finit par la couper, en rigolant. Il devait retourner s'assurer que le loup garou se remettait de sa sale nuit. Il prit congé en les remerciant.

**Zéro centimètres. **

De sa voix nasillarde, Dobby lui annonça que le jeune Weasley était reparti et que Monsieur Lupin dormait. Harry le remercia et grimpa aussitôt dans les étages de Grimmaurd. Il devait s'assurer que Remus allait bien. Discrètement, sans bruit, il poussa la porte de la chambre du deuxième étage, à gauche. Au milieu du lit, le loup garou s'était effectivement assoupi, torse nu, de la crème étalée par endroit, probablement là où il s'était griffé dans la nuit.

Potter s'approcha et s'assit au bord du matelas. Remus ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

- Tu ne dors pas, constata simplement Harry.

- Tu es déjà rentré.

- Je peux repartir !

- Non, reste, murmura Lupin en lui attrapant le poignet. Allonge-toi. Tu as besoin de te reposer aussi il me semble.

Potter céda, s'allongeant sur le côté pour pouvoir l'observer. Comment ce visage aux traits si doux pouvait-il se transformer en un monstre incontrôlable ? Il repensait aux paroles de ses deux amis. Etait-il effectivement en train de se découvrir homosexuel ? Etrangement, cette pensée fit simplement naître une boule d'envie au creux de son estomac.

- Tu as changé d'attitude, souffla soudain Remus en fixant le plafond.

- Comment ça ?, s'étonna Harry qui ne quittait plus des yeux le profil parfait du châtain, avec toujours cette tentation de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'ai avoué que j'étais gay, expliqua Lupin en penchant la tête sur le côté pour plonger dans le regard émeraude. Tu n'as absolument rien dit, rien. Mais tu as changé d'attitude.

Le jeune héros du monde sorcier analysa cette phrase. Avait-il changé à cause de l'aveu, ou bien était-il tout simplement attiré par le lycanthrope ? Il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Se tortillant sur les draps, il s'approcha un peu, ne laissant qu'un mince espace vide entre leurs corps.

- Je suis désolé si cela te gêne, murmura-t-il sincèrement. Je n'ai pas su quoi te répondre. En réalité, j'étais touché que tu me confie ça. Même si maintenant ça me donne… des idées, ajouta-t-il en frôlant la joue de Remus du bout des doigts.

- J'ai presque vingt ans de plus que toi, ricana nerveusement Lupin.

- Tu en parais dix de moins, et on m'a toujours dit que la guerre m'avait rendu plus sévère. Donc finalement, nous avons le même âge.

- J'ai été ton professeur.

- Mais tu ne l'es plus.

- Je suis un monstre.

Les sourcils de Potter se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il n'hésita plus. Laissant ses jambes se nouer à celles de Remus, et se soulevant pour venir au-dessus de lui, sans toucher son torse blessé pour autant, il appuya ses avants bras de chaque côté de sa tête, et le fixa, mécontent.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, siffla-t-il.

- Ah mais c'est la vérité Harry, susurra Lupin qui n'osait bouger le moindre petit doigt. Je suis souvent partagé entre ma raison d'homme et mon instinct de loup. Quand je vois Bill dévorer de la viande crue sans honte, j'éprouve une vive jalousie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a su trouver son équilibre, entre sa part d'homme, et sa part de loup.

- Il n'a pas été transformé complètement, remarqua Harry. C'est sans doute plus facile pour lui.

- Je ne veux pas laisser le loup gagner.

- Mais tu pourrais parfaitement manger de la viande crue ! Les français font d'excellents tartares !

Le rire moqueur qui gronda dans la gorge de Remus surprit Potter.

- Oui, je pourrais, répondit sourdement le lycanthrope. Tout comme je pourrais aussi trouver un être vivant chaque soir de pleine lune, un homme de préférence, pour assouvir la passion qui me dévore à chaque transformation. Cette frustration dont tu parlais hier soir, Bill ne la connait pas.

Il avait voulu faire comprendre au brun toute la monstruosité de son état. Mais Harry le voyait avec des yeux bien différents, bien plus objectifs. Et loin de l'impressionner, le ton rauque qu'il venait d'employer n'avait fait que lever un voile sur son désir fou.

Au diable la crème, au diable les plaies et les brûlures, il devait réduire encore cet espace. Par étape, il appuya tout d'abord son aine contre les hanches de Remus qui ferma aussitôt les yeux d'appréhension. Puis leur ventre, leur poitrine, et bientôt, complètement allongé sur lui, Harry put poser sa tête dans le cou de Lupin. Les mains du loup garou vinrent se poser au creux de ses reins. Naturellement, elles passèrent sous le pull fin, et caressèrent la peau tendre du bas du dos.

- Mmh…

Le gémissement soupiré dans son cou envoya une décharge de bien être à Remus.

- Tu aimes ?, murmura-t-il en appuyant à peine plus fort du bout de ses doigts.

- Mmh…moui…

Remus rigola doucement. Il tourna doucement la tête pour observer les réactions du brun. Celui-ci avait le visage complètement relâché sur son épaule, un léger sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, et les paupières fermées par le plaisir.

- Regarde-moi…, demanda le lycanthrope.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les deux grains de miel qui l'observaient.

- Je peux arrêter si tu veux, suggéra Lupin.

- Certainement pas p'tit loup !, grommela Potter en se recalant dans son cou. Tu peux même insister un peu plus, ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible avant de mordiller doucement la peau tendre de la nuque de Remus.

Ce fut au tour de celui-ci de gémir en décalant la tête vers l'arrière, facilitant l'accès au brun. Obéissant, il remonta ses mains sous le pull, jusqu'aux épaules, entraînant le tee-shirt avec. Harry n'eut qu'à se redresser quelques secondes pour que ses vêtements passent par-dessus sa tête, puis glissent le long de ses bras. Ils étaient à égalité à présent, peau contre peau.

- Je… je n'irai pas plus loin, murmura Remus le souffle court en laissant pourtant ses mains glisser le long des flancs musclés du Sauveur. Pas cette fois…, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu as mal, c'est ça ?, s'inquiéta aussitôt Potter en se redressant.

Il observa les petites plaies qui sillonnaient le torse doré.

- Non, je n'ai pas mal, le rassura Lupin en prenant son visage en coupe. Je ne veux simplement pas profiter de toi.

- Je suis assez grand pour…

- Tu es grand oui, le coupa Remus en rigolant. Plus que moi d'ailleurs. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'entre la fin de la guerre, ta rentrée dans la vie adulte et autres joyeux tourments, tu sois suffisamment au clair avec ce qu'il se passe.

La réponse du brun le fit hoqueter de surprise. Celui-ci avait habilement glissé une main sous sa nuque et l'avait attiré à lui pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle explosion de sensations lors d'un premier baiser. Il força le passage de sa langue et alla taquiner celle du loup garou qui laissa échapper un feulement excité. Ce son rendu Harry complètement fou. Il se redressa, à bout de souffle, une lueur sauvage dans le regard.

- Je sais ce que je fais, haleta-t-il en dévorant des yeux le visage du loup garou. Je sais ce que je veux.

Remus posa une main sur ses fesses et lui demanda :

- Et que veux-tu Harry Potter ?

Le brun se pencha de nouveau sur lui, embrassant sa nuque, mordillant la peau tendre des épaules, tout en murmurant, d'une voix suave.

- Je veux que tu sois libre, je veux te donner du plaisir, je veux t'appartenir, et je veux commencer tout de suite.

**Moins de zéro centimètre… **

Sa langue laissait une fine trace humide sur la clavicule et l'une de ses mains partit à l'aventure sur le ventre du lycanthrope. Appréciant ce traitement, Remus lui malaxait les fesses tout en bougeant son bassin, venant à la rencontre de celui du brun. Puis il décida de prendre les choses en main. Il passa sous le pantalon et parvint à le faire glisser le long des jambes d'Harry en lui remontant les cuisses.

- C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, susurra-t-il en caressant le cul rebondi assit sur lui.

- Tu trouves ?, murmura Potter en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose Harry.

- Tout ce que tu veux p'tit loup, ricana le brun en se glissant le long du corps de Lupin pour faire subir à son pantalon le même traitement qu'au sien.

- J'aimerais que tu te trouves une occupation, murmura Lupin.

- Exhaussé, approuva Potter en découvrant le sexe dressé de son ancien professeur.

Il hésita un court instant, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Puis les gestes vinrent, naturellement. D'une main il tenait la base de ce membre dur, et de sa langue il en léchait toute la hauteur. Dans un gémissement incontrôlé, Remus agrippa sa tignasse brune et le poussa à le prendre en bouche entièrement. La bête se réveillait, des images obscènes passaient dans son esprit. Mais un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit très vite et il fit cesser la fellation, à contre cœur.

- C'était pas bien ?, souffla Harry en remontant vers lui.

- Tu veux vraiment réveiller le loup toi, lui sourit Remus. Et je ne parlais pas de ce genre… d'occupation.

Le lycanthrope le repoussa et s'allongea sur lui, le regardant d'un œil lubrique.

- Tu vas me promettre d'arrêter de t'occuper de tout le monde, susurra-t-il en empoignant la verge dressée du brun. D'accord ?

- Ok… promis… juré !, hurla Potter en s'accrochant aux draps tandis que son aîné commençait à le branler fermement.

- Et tu vas tenir bon jusqu'à ce que je te donne l'autorisation de jouir…

- Ça… ça risque d'être… difficile, gémit Harry en se demandant effectivement comment il allait faire pour ne pas exploser tant les gestes du loup garou étaient précis et efficaces.

Lupin ralentit légèrement le rythme avant de déplacer ses doigts un peu plus bas, sur les bourses du jeune homme qui se cambra aussitôt. Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent de nouveau, violemment, gorgées de désir. Remus abandonna ses principes.

- Tu veux m'appartenir alors ?, gronda-t-il de sa voix rauque, sourde, puissante.

- Mmmh…

- Tu aimes quand je te touche là…, ajouta-t-il en poussant un doigt entre les fesses de Potter.

Harry se contenta de relever les hanches, poussant contre la main mutine et noua ses mains dans le dos du lycanthrope.

- Fais-le Remus…, susurra-t-il tout en l'embrassant.

- Je ne répondrais plus de moi après, le prévint Lupin en enfonçant un deuxième doigt.

- Aaaah ! D'acc… d'accord !

- Tu aimes toujours ?, s'assura Remus, légèrement moqueur devant le visage crispé du brun.

Les yeux verts le fixèrent brusquement. Sourcils froncés, Harry n'avait plus l'air de rigoler. Il se redressa légèrement pour empoigner les cheveux dorés et le tirer à lui.

- Je sais que tu cherches à me faire peur, mais putain, je te veux là !

La violence à peine contenue de cette phrase, la lueur sombre dans le regard du héros sorcier, la chaleur de ce cul qui entourait ses doigts… tout cela rompit les dernières limites que Remus s'imposait. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa poitrine. Potter n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir quelques dents briller, à peine dévoilées par deux lèvres entrouvertes, avant de se faire retourner sur le ventre et plaquer sur les oreillers.

Un corps chaud se posa sur son dos et deux mains lui agrippèrent les hanches. Une pointe humide, épaisse et chaude se pressa entre ses fesses.

- Maintenant, lui souffla Lupin contre l'oreille.

Et il entra en lui, jusqu'à la garde, appréciant malgré lui le premier cri de douleur du brun. Il glissa aussitôt sa main entre ses cuisses et reprit la masturbation commencée au début de leurs ébats. Attentif à chaque réaction d'Harry, il commença ses va et viens, doux et puissant à la fois. De sa main libre, il caressait sans retenue la moindre parcelle de peau légèrement brillante de sueur.

La respiration de Potter se fit saccadée et gémissante. S'appuyant sur ses bras, il parvint à se redresser, malgré les assauts du loup garou. Il se cola au torse accueillant de Lupin et reposa sa nuque contre son épaule, laissant ses lèvres effleurer la base de sa mâchoire. Dans cette position, il put gérer lui-même le rythme de la pénétration, se levant et se rasseyant sur le membre dur qu'il accueillait avec bonheur.

Soudain, ses muscles se crispèrent autour des doigts de Remus qui l'enserra davantage.

- Tu te souviens Harry…, lui susurra le châtain. Tu dois attendre que je t'en donne l'autorisation…

N'en pouvant plus, Potter posa une main sur celle qui le masturbait. Il accompagna le mouvement, et rouvrit les yeux, suppliant.

- S'il… s'il te plaît !

Mais Lupin ne céda pas tout de suite.

- Je veux te voir, lui murmura-t-il.

Il sortit son sexe de l'antre chaude et le rallongea, sur le dos cette fois-ci. Tout en l'embrassant, il remonta les cuisses du plus jeune et reprit sa place d'un coup de rein.

- Mmh !, gémit Harry.

- C'est bon… vas-y…

Il enserra le membre tendu du brun qui explosa en s'accrochant aux draps, contractant ses muscles, son sperme venant arroser son propre ventre sous le regard ravi de Remus. Ce dernier le suivit de près, s'abandonnant à l'intérieur de son corps encore tremblant de cet orgasme puissant. Ses bras ne le soutinrent pas longtemps, et il se laissa aller sur les draps défaits, s'allongeant au plus près du brun.

- Ça va ?, murmura-t-il.

La réponse à sa question fut surprenante.

- Je suis gay.

- Ah… J'en suis navré pour toi, ricana le lycanthrope avant de se pencher sur lui, au niveau du nombril.

Il s'appliqua à lécher le sperme de Potter, nettoyant ce ventre plat et musclé. Harry glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Remus, appréciant la caresse de la langue et soupirant de bien-être. Lorsque Lupin remonta à lui, ils s'observèrent, tranquilles, simplement.

- Donc, tu es gay ?

- J'étais persuadé que la guerre m'avait enlevé tout désir, murmura Potter en posant une main sur la joue de son ancien professeur.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné, rigola Remus.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui grimper de nouveau dessus, afin de le chatouiller pour le punir de s'être moqué, mais la voix nasillarde de Kreatur retentit soudain au rez-de-chaussée de la maison.

- Monsieur Lupin est à l'étage avec Monsieur Potter, dans leur chambre, criait-il, certainement à quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans la maison. Kreatur et Dobby les ont très bien entendus.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se rhabillèrent en catastrophe, se bousculant ensuite dans l'escalier pour arriver le plus vite possible dans le hall et faire enfin taire cet elfe de malheur.

**De nouveau… plus d'un mètre. **

Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent, décoiffés, chemise hors du pantalon, il était trop tard, preuve en étaient les joues rosies d'Arthur et Molly Weasley qui les détaillèrent de haut en bas.

- Kreatur, silence !, hurla aussitôt Harry en attrapant l'elfe par une oreille pour le pousser en direction de l'escalier. Monte, et disparaît !

Le petit être obéit en mâchonnant ses mots, mécontents.

- Et bien, moi qui croyais que tu voulais tout faire pour que les elfes soient traités avec les mêmes égards que les sorciers, remarqua Arthur après avoir toussoté de gêne.

Les deux amants pris en presque flagrant délit se tenaient désormais à plus d'un mètre de distance, n'osant plus se regarder. Dans l'espoir vain de se recoiffer un peu, Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Harry, j'ai oublié de te dire que Molly et Arthur devaient passer me voir, lança-il.

- Aucun problème !, répondit Potter dont les doigts s'entremêlant trahissaient la gêne de son sourire. Euh… et bien… un café ! Voilà, descendons à la cuisine, je vous fais du café.

Les quatre adultes s'installèrent donc autour de la grande table. Remus faisait face aux Weasley, et Harry, qui ne parvenait pas à se calmer, ne cessait d'aller et venir entre sa place et l'évier pour servir tout le monde en tasse, soucoupe, cuillère, sucre, boisson, lait, biscuits.

- Pourrais-tu t'asseoir mon chéri ?, lui demanda soudain Molly, tu me donnes le tournis.

Le brun se laissa donc tomber sur le banc aux côtés de Lupin. Ce dernier déplaça aussitôt son genou, très discrètement, pour venir le coller à la cuisse de Potter. D'en face, leurs deux invités ne pouvaient rien voir de ce geste.

- Bien, Remus, nous voulions vous renouveler notre proposition, lança enfin Arthur. Et nous avons vu Minerva à midi : elle voudrait vous reprendre sans attendre l'année prochaine.

- L'école vient de rouvrir, expliqua Molly avec un sourire en direction d'Harry.

Celui-ci, encore troublé par le geste caché de Lupin, sembla se réveiller et sortir de sa transe.

- Oh, alors… Ginny est retournée à Poudlard ?, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, tout à l'heure, lui répondit sa mère de substitution.

Un lourd silence tomba alors, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des tasses et des gorgées chaudes qui glissaient prudemment entre les lèvres. Le fait d'avoir évoqué son ancienne petite amie avait ravivé la gêne d'Harry qui préféra mettre les choses au clair.

- Je… je suis sincèrement désolé que cela n'ait pas marché entre Ginny et moi, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux vers sa tasse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui répondit Molly en se penchant un peu au-dessus de la table pour lui prendre les mains. Tu as été honnête avec elle, c'est ce qui compte.

- Et bien… pas tout à fait je crois. Il faudra sans doute que je m'explique encore auprès d'elle, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête, faisant allusion à ce que Kreatur avait déjà dévoilé.

- Ce que tu peux découvrir sur toi aujourd'hui ne la regarde pas, lui lança Arthur en souriant. Ou bien en tant qu'amie. Tu veux nous dire quelque chose peut-être ?

La pression sur son genou disparut. Remus s'était levé pour aller poser sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Et il resta là, tournant le dos aux autres, appuyé à la paillasse. Il ne voulait absolument pas influencé la prochaine réponse d'Harry.

- Kreatur vous a tout dit non ?, lança celui-ci en rigolant nerveusement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au lycanthrope. Je crois que je suis bi, ou quelque chose comme ça. Plutôt carrément gay même. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

Il sourit à Molly.

- Vous êtes… comme des parents. J'étais avec votre fille, et maintenant…

- On a accepté Fred, on doit pouvoir l'accepter pour toi aussi, rigola Arthur.

- Fred ! Je croyais qu'il dansait toute la nuit avec…

- Les détails ne sont pas nécessaires, le coupa Molly en levant la main.

Harry rigola doucement et approuva.

- Vous savez, chez les moldus, ça n'est pas quelque chose de très bien vu, expliqua le brun. Mais assez parlé de moi !, ajouta-t-il en resservant du café à tout le monde. Tu vas travailler à Poudlard Remus ?

Le lycanthrope se retourna enfin et hocha la tête, soulagé que la question de leur relation n'ait pas été posée.

- C'était envisagé oui, approuva-t-il. Minerva est très gentille de penser encore à moi.

- Oui, elle va vous envoyer un hibou, le prévint Arthur. Et pour le cabanon, vous le voulez ?

Les sourcils de Potter se froncèrent aussitôt et il se tourna vers son ancien professeur. Le cabanon, c'était ainsi que les Weasley appelaient la petite dépendance du Terrier, située à trois cent mètres tout au plus de la maison.

- Tu ne restes pas ici ?

- Je ne suis pas chez moi, lui répondit Remus en souriant.

- Bien sûr que si voyons !, s'emporta Harry.

- Tu m'as fait une promesse tout à l'heure, lui rappela brusquement Lupin. Tu dois t'occuper de toi. Commence par te sentir chez toi dans ta maison.

Arthur et Molly regardaient les deux hommes se défier du regard et se sentirent rapidement de trop. Ils finirent donc par se lever et annoncèrent leur départ en remerciant Harry de son accueil.

- Tenez-nous au courant Remus, vous avez tout votre temps, lança encore Arthur avant de remonter vers le hall d'entrée.

Harry se reconcentra sur sa tasse, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, tandis que Lupin allait s'asseoir dans un des deux vieux fauteuils, à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

- On est grillé, lâcha-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Complètement oui, confirma Potter.

Le brun se leva et rejoignit le loup garou. Il se planta face à lui, mains sur les hanches.

- Donc, tu veux partir ?

Remus secoua la tête, embêté.

- Je ne suis venu ici après la bataille qu'à cause de mon épaule. Puis je suis resté pour la pleine lune. Mais je n'oublie pas que je suis chez toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Et si je te demandais de rester ?, lui lança Harry sur un ton de défi.

**Finalement, zéro centimètre, c'est mieux. **

Lupin le fixait, cherchant à décrypter sa dernière phrase. L'instant très intime qu'ils avaient partagé avait été fatal pour son cœur, depuis longtemps délaissé. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas se faire des idées : Potter était plus jeune et venait tout juste de découvrir son homosexualité. Il allait forcément avoir envie de tester ailleurs, autre chose.

- Tu as besoin de te retrouver, soupira-t-il. Tu m'as promis que tu essaierais.

Harry s'avança et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, l'attirant à lui pour pouvoir croiser ses jambes derrière son dos. Cette position lui sembla idéale, au plus près de cet homme dont la peau lui manquait déjà.

- Et pour me retrouver, je dois être seul chez moi ?, susurra-t-il.

- Ça peut faire partie du processus oui, approuva Remus en posant ses mains sur les cuisses du brun.

- Tu m'as redonné l'envie p'tit loup, murmura Harry en se penchant pour coller son front contre celui de Lupin. Je ne veux plus le perdre.

Ce surnom commençait à sonner comme une douce habitude aux oreilles de Lupin.

- Toutes les envies ?, demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- Mmh, confirma le brun. Et pour honorer ma promesse, je vais retaper Grimmaurd.

- Excellent !, approuva Remus en lui souriant.

- Mais j'aurais bien besoin d'aide. Tu veux rester ?

La question revenait. Le loup garou remonta ses mains jusqu'aux hanches. Il le savait : s'il acceptait cette proposition, il ne pourrait pas se retenir à tous les coups.

- Je vais avoir envie de te toucher souvent, prévint-il en glissant ses doigts sous la chemise.

- J'y compte bien, susurra le brun.

- Je rentrerais tous les soirs de Poudlard, épuisé.

- Je saurais te détendre, répliqua Harry en se léchant les lèvres.

Remus rigola et remit la chemise en place.

- Tu me cherches, et ça t'amuse !

- Oh, ça ne fait pas que m'amuser, ricana Potter en bougeant légèrement son bassin pour faire sentir sa nouvelle excitation au lycanthrope.

Celui-ci s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, s'écartant du même coup du brun. Il ferma les yeux. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un homme à portée de main. La guerre, bien sûr, mais aussi sa condition de loup garou, l'avait toujours empêché de commencer une véritable relation. Il ne voulait pas se tromper, et il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se trompe. Le sexe du brun se pressait contre le sien, et son dernier argument sortit dans un souffle.

- Si je reste… une fois par mois tu devras supporter mes sautes d'humeur et ma frustration.

Il ne vit pas le sourire naître sur le visage de Potter. Ce dernier se pencha, lui faisant sentir un peu plus encore son excitation.

- Si tu restes, tu ne seras plus jamais frustré, murmura Harry contre ses lèvres.

Il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans les yeux émeraude et se redressa enfin, entourant le dos du brun et le serrant contre lui. Il n'eut qu'à pencher un peu la tête pour embrasser la base du cou qui s'offrait à lui.

- J'ai du mal à te croire, quand tu me dis que tu n'avais plus de désir, susurra-t-il. Déjà d'attaque après si peu de repos…

- Ce doit être le café, répliqua Harry d'une voix déjà rauque. Ou bien la jeunesse, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus moqueur.

Remus se décala pour le fixer, sourcils froncés.

- Chercherais-tu à me vexer ?, siffla-t-il.

- Dis-moi que tu acceptes de rester, et je te laisserai me prouver combien la vigueur n'a rien à voir avec l'âge.

Lupin rigola doucement. Mais au fond de lui, il était satisfait : il venait d'avoir sa réponse. Harry ne prenait pas cette décision à la légère, il voulait des preuves et s'assurer d'un certain engagement de sa part. Il banda ses muscles et se leva, emportant le corps enroulé autour du sien. Il plongea sur les lèvres fines tout en remontant vers le hall de la maison. Potter s'accrochait à son cou, et resserrant ses jambes derrière son dos, répondait au baiser avec entrain. Pourtant, alors qu'ils allaient grimper les escaliers menant à la chambre, il laissa ses jambes glisser pour se remettre debout.

- J'aimerais une réponse p'tit loup, murmura-t-il, les yeux braqués sur ceux du châtain.

Ce dernier lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et hocha la tête.

- Je ne peux déjà plus repartir, répondit-il avant de reprendre son activité.

Au premier étage de cette vieille bicoque, deux elfes de maison disputaient une partie de cartes corsée. Alors que l'un deux, persuadé que l'autre avait triché, s'apprêtait à lui envoyer son jeu à la figure, un cri de plaisir les arrêta. Ils se regardèrent en grimaçant. Ils surent sans se le dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas supporter une seconde fois ces hurlements érotiques au-dessus de leur tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, poussés par les gémissements qui emplissaient toute la maison, ils partaient, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine : « Harry Potter a raison, nous acceptons notre liberté. Nous allons au Terrier. A bientôt. » Lorsque la porte de Grimmaurd se referma sur eux, un silence nouveau faisait son apparition. Ce silence d'après l'amour, lorsque deux amants se lovent l'un contre l'autre, réduisant l'espace de leurs corps, et commencent à imaginer à voix basses les couleurs de leur futur intérieur…

**THE END**

* * *

Voilà ! Lollie, j'espère que cela t'aura plu ! =D Encoe merci à toi de m'avoir commandé cet OS, ça m'a beaucoup inspiré.

Je me rattaque maintenant à "Matins de Noël", que je n'oublie pas, et à un nouvel OS HP-LM bientôt fini. (et oui Mina... Lucius, le retour :p). Gros bisous à tous !


End file.
